Question: If $x \veebar y = 7x+y$ and $x \circledcirc y = 4x-8$, find $2 \circledcirc (-4 \veebar -3)$.
Solution: We don't need to find $-4 \veebar -3$ because $x \circledcirc y$ depends only on the left operand. Find $2 \circledcirc y$ $ 2 \circledcirc y = (4)(2)-8$ $ \hphantom{2 \circledcirc y} = 0$.